His Resting Place
by Kelekona8
Summary: HBP Spoilers! Oneshot. The war has just ended. HG
1. Chapter 1

I literally just finished reading HBP and this popped into my mind so strongly that I had to put it down. I wanted to write a full story but, at least for now, I am going to satisfy myself with this being a one-shot.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

8

Three figures slowly seemed to almost drag themselves down the dark street they were heading along.

The tallest of the figures was the very tall redhead Ronald Weasley, who had seemed to have relatively grown into his gangly frame, revealing him to be the man he had become all too soon.

The shortest, whom was next to Ron, her arm and fingers entwined with his, had brown curly hair that had tamed into a slightly more manageable mess, and could be identified as Hermione Granger.

The third figure was almost as tall as the redhead, his jet black hair had remained as untamable as ever, Harry Potter. He was a bit apart from the couple, allowing them to support each other; not that long ago they would have forced their need to be together aside and dragged him into the center of their circle of warmth with them, but a year of traveling in close quarters together, and nearly eight years of fighting together, had taught them that that was not what he wanted or needed at the moment. Harry was curled in on himself, comfortable with being more to the outside and just allowing them to brush him with their warmth. He was grateful for their caring, they knew this, but they also knew that they weren't what he needed. The events of the past year, ever since Dumbledore's funeral, weighed down on him, almost crushing him.

Hermione and Ron had come and gotten him on his birthday, as they had promised; they had then headed to London, where they had stayed at the Leaky Caldron for the few days before the Summer Apparition Exam, which both Harry and Ron passed with flying colors.

They had then headed to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, which had truly been the brightest spot the entire year. The Weasley clan, minus Percy, and Fleur's family had been there, along with Remus and Tonks (Ron informed him that Remus had finally caved under the pressure of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and, of course, Tonks herself, and had begun a serious relationship with her) and some of the family's closest friends.

There had been a huge row when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had found out that the trio had no intention of going back to school (they had all been accepted to prestigious schools, though none of them were of the caliber of Hogwarts, which had been closed.) Most of their horrification and worry came from the fact that they knew, without being told, that whatever they were planning to do instead was going to be _EXTREMELY_ dangerous, though most definitely working toward the defeat of Voldemort. They had first tried being reassuring; saying that they would be all right; then they had used logic; pointing out that they had plenty of background in fighting and knew how to defend themselves; finally they just threw their hands up in the air and just simply pointed out that they were all of-age, and were permitted to do as the pleased. They had all hated resorting to this but they had had no choice. Hermione's parents weren't exactly too keen on her "gallivanting off to God only knows where" either; they had showed up at the Burrow and preceeded to tell her (loud enough for the rest of the occupants of the house to know as well) just how keen they were; they ended up leaving after about an hour of this, neither looking too happy; Harry had watched Hermione as she stormed down through the house to Ron's room, muffled sobs and comforting words could be heard from inside.

It had been hard for Harry being around Ginny during the days he was at the Burrow. His feelings for her were still very much alive, and she informed him that it was the same for her (she cornered him at the first chance she got and kissed him nearly senseless.) She told him she was willing to wait for him to come back (neither of them voiced the "if he came back" that hung in thickly in the air around them) to really "give this a proper go"; she pointed out that they hadn't really had had a chance to truly get into the relationship. Harry's heart had soared, but he had told her, in contrast, that he would love to do that, but that he wouldn't hold it against her if she moved on. The night before he and his two best friends were to leave, found Harry sitting alone in the yard of the Burrow long after all of its other occupants had gone to sleep. She had found him there and sat with him as they just talked. Neither of them clearly remembered how it had started out or what they were thinking, but that night brought Ginerva Weasley inviting Harry Potter into her bed and her arms. They stayed together through the rest of the night, though Harry, reluctantly, left her room before dawn, about an hour after she had finally fallen asleep. They didn't see each other again until it was time for them to leave. Harry had been able to cast a glance at her to see if he could decipher her feelings on what had occurred between them, but was unable to. "You will have to come back and find out," she had whispered in his ear when they had hugged, before turning and heading back inside.

The trio set off, none of them truly knowing what to expect. They had all known before they had taken on this journey that it would be dangerous, but none of them had truly grasped how much so. They all bore scars, visible and not, that told the story of their long trek, that had led them to the 4 Horcruxes, R.A.B. and finally Voldemort. Harry had watched the two best friends he had ever had grow closer and closer; he was amazed to see that just because they became involved it didn't push him out in any way and felt all the more blessed for the strength of their friendship. The night before he faced Voldemort he accidentally walked in on them, though he had never told them, and never would. The next day found them fighting the wizard who had terrorized the wizarding world for so long and his many minions.

Now they were heading down a street, so unbelievably weary but triumphant none the less. This place held so many memories for them that should have been sweet but those memories had been tinged over the years with pain, bittering them slightly.

Harry couldn't help letting his eyes wander over to his companions and a smile touching his lips. They had been with him through everything; they had had so many chances to turn around and leave; to go back to where it was safe, but they had willingly stepped forward and proudly stood by him, and he couldn't be more grateful to them.

The faint sound of music, laughter, and cheerfully raised voices broke through his reverie, forcing him to look in the direction of their destination, which was only a few yards before them, its windows glowing in the night, alluding to the celebration within.

Harry glanced at his friends, who looked back. He could see that they were looking to him, as they had so many times over the years, trusting him; allowing him to decided whether or not they were to join the festivities inside; he knew that they would support him either way.

Harry returned his gaze to the building for a moment before glancing at them, nodding and continuing to the gaieties. They reached the door and turned the handle, letting themselves inside.

Harry vaguely registered the silence that descended on the room when they entered, he thought he saw Madam Rosemertta behind her bar, and there also seemed to be the presence of many redheads, but none of that mattered, not the stares or the people in the room he recognized as loved ones, save one.

His eyes had immediately locked on the beautiful redhead standing by a table.

For several heartbeats they just stood there. No one could tell who moved first, but suddenly their arms were wrapped around each other.

Harry closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her beloved scent, allowing his weary soul to find solace in her.

"Do you think you could find it in you to try again with a tired, idiot of a wizard," he inquired softly to her ear, not moving away from her at all, but prepared to let her go if she wished it.

She held him tighter. "I think I could try again with the bravest, and most giving wizard, I have ever known, who happens to hold my heart."

Harry sighed, returning her tighter hold, having found what he needed, his heart, his peace, his home…his resting place.

8

(Glanced back up at the post and raises eyebrow at last part.) I don't think I have EVER written anything more sappy in my life. Did I fail to mention that I wrote this at about 12 AM (I am an oddity, a college student who actually HAS to sleep.) Anywho. I hope this wasn't completely terrible and that someone enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes I made and I will be most pleased to have them pointed out to me. Thanks!

Edit: Ok, I woke up this morning and read back over this and corrected some things. I don't know if it makes it any better. I hope it does. I just wrote this in such a hurry, needing to get it down and out of my head. Well, thank you for reading it!

Edit: Thank you to everyone who pointed out to me the following things: It is R.A.B. and not A.R.B.; Ginny's real name is Ginerva (which I didn't know, how the heck did I miss that!); and for reminding me that Voldemort is spelled without an "e".


	2. AN

Thank you to everyone who reviewed "His Resting Place"!

Luna Lovegood8: Thank you, heh, better now that I fixed it? makes silly face

Pyrinsomniac: It is good to hear that this sap is good sap! I am very leery when it comes to writing sap, because I worry that it will be too much so. I actually liked HBP, but cried when Dumbledore died. :(

ylime-fles: You weren't being annoying! I am grateful when people point out mistakes I make, because it helps me make the story better! Thank you!

GoddessSiri: Thanks:D

marzoog: Thanks for the corrections and compliment:)

Orchid6297: I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for Ginny's name, heh, yeah, I have had several people point that out. ;; Thank you for pointing it out.

MegHarts: I'm glad you liked the sap, I don't have much experience in writing it.

Robert: Thank you so much! Yeah, I love to sleep, and I don't get it nearly as much as I would like when I am at school, but I still can't wait to get back.

crazily insane: Thank you!

Thank you everyone for your reviews, critiques and encouragement! I am going to be writing a sort-of sequal to this. Thank you so much again for coming on this leg of the journey and I hope that you will join me on the next in "Beyond the Past's Shadow":D


End file.
